There Is Nothing I Can Do For You
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Deathfic. Kinda onesided Shizaya. Because sometimes I wish to be a perfectionist.


**Disclaimer: Durarara isn't mine!**

There Is Nothing I Can Do For You

Shizuo Heiwajima was going around Ikebukuro as always. He had just finished his work for today, and begun to light a cigarette.

Suddenly he smelled the worst smell ever. It stank of small fleas and... a bad planning. Shizuo couldn't really explain it, but he smelled whenever Izaya entered Ikebukuro. He just knew that the flea was there.

After a while he saw the black jacket with a white fur on it's edges. The flea was on another side of the street, his hood on as if he didn't want to be recognized. Well anybody would hide if one was sure that entering Ikebukuro might results in bruises and light wounds.

Ripping off the nearest street sign, and proceeding towards Izaya, Shizuo roared a maniacal scream

"IIIII-ZZAAAYYYYYAAAAA-KKUUUNN! Why are you here? AGAIN? I told you uncountable times to stay away from my city!" Shizuo said, not caring about the cars and rushing trough the street to the raven haired informant.

The red eyed informant turned around, the annoying smirk plastered on his face. Shizuo hated it, as well as Izaya with his whole heart. Seeing that the blonde bodyguard is aiming the street sign at him, Izaya begun to run away from him, as fast as he could.

It was their usual chase that most people in Ikebukuro knew to stay away from. Both monsters won't leave any public property as it was in the beginning. Nor did they pay attention to the people around them, raising the risk that some innocent people might be hurt.

When Izaya grew bored of it, he used his parkour skills to get away from Shizuo. The blonde could follow him to the roofs of the lower building that Izaya was now jumping between, but as he missed the street sign, he now had a vending machine in his arms. Chasing Izaya smoothly on the buildings roofs would be even to tough to him.

After he lose the sight of Izaya, Shizuo putted the vending machine on some random place and headed home, trough the park.

He stopped though by the fountain noticing two girls splashing water from it. One had two pigtails and a middle school uniform, and the other wearied a gym suit and had short brown hair.

Then it occurred to him that they were Izaya's sisters.

Shizuo didn't hate them as much as he did hate the flea, but the two twins were annoying. They were only nice to him, because they adored Kasuka to no end.

When the duo noticed him, they rushed to him in no time, like the ex-bartender were something special.

„Shizuo-san. It's nice to see you. Would you introduce us to Yuuhei-san now?" said the girl with pigtails and looked at the blonde with hope in her eyes.

„Promise." added Kuriri, and pointed at Shizuo.

„Why should I? Kasuka is busy right now so forget it." said Shizuo, taking out his cigarette from the pack.

„But you promised! And we did our part!" Mairu was stubborn, and both of them didn't seem to understand what the ex-bartender just said.

Shizuo tried to remember what the promise was containing. If it was about him introducing them to Kasuka, then surely he did want something in exchange. But what was their part of the deal, Shizuo didn't remember.

„You seem to have forgotten about it. Am i right?" Mairu was still looking at Shizuo with a bit of dread in her eyes.

Shizuo, didn't want to say anything wrong, so he only nodded waiting for the girl to remind him.

„Two months ago, you said that you will introduce us to your brother, if we put Iza-nii in front of a truck. The doctors at the ambulance said that it'll be a tough ride and there is no guarantee that our brother will make it to the hospital. So it's time for you to keep your part of the promise." the girl with pigtails said it with glee and smile on her face.

Shizuo was shocked at the news. The girls standing before him were smiling, not bothering about the fact that their brother's life is in danger. Were they so blind by the desire to meet the actor that they didn't care about Izaya? The blonde couldn't think that Izaya was the type of caring brother, but still... weren't they his closest family?

The blonde didn't answer, as he smoked his cigarette. As soon as he was ready with it, he left the park and called Shinra.

„Shizuo? What is it?" the doctor's voice was surprised. Surely he didn't expect the blonde to call him all of a sudden.

„If the flea were taken to a hospital... which would it be?" the blonde was startled that his voice was upset. He didn't want to seem unfriendly to the doctor.

„You mean... ah. The Raira hospital, i think. Aside from my treatment he is assigned there. Wait why would you ask that? Shouldn't you be happy that Izaya is hurt or dead?" the doctor asked, mildly confused at the blonde's question.

The blonde bodyguard thought about it for a while. And then he noticed that he is angry whenever Izaya is hurt by any other than him. The deal with Orihara twins was told as a joke, and he never considered it to actually happen.

"Surprisingly enough, I'm not. Don't you remember? I swore to kill him when we first met, so why would a truck do that instead of me?" maybe it was due to the fact that he was running, or that he was realizing what it meant that Izaya is barely alive, but Shizuo sounded angry when he said it.

"Alright. Do as you wish." Shinra's voice seemed indifferent, and the doctor ended the call.

When Shizuo arrived before the hospital, he wondered what to do now. Would they let him enter and see Izaya just like that?

He tried, and the woman at the information desk told him the way to the room that Izaya lied in.

Before he entered though, he saw two doctors exiting the room, both talking with serious expression on their faces.

"We still did what we could. He was too fragile to make it. I told the assistant not to give so much medicine. Go to the secretary and ask for a death certificate." one of them told the other, very quietly, but Shizuo heard them anyway.

He refused to believe it. It was like ending a good book or series, and then feel like your life lost the sense. But there was nobody to convince you that there are more important things than the book you just finished. Dead can't be revived, and Shizuo was very depressed with an empty space in his heart for years after that day.

THE END.

(A/N: I said that I'd write a fic like this on June 7th . I wrote it on August 7th. Today it's October 7th and I'm publishing it here. Sometimes I just like being... wierd. This is a fanfic that I wrote when I still had the time, will and inspiration. Feedback is very appreciated.)


End file.
